mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Fiorella Pender
Fiorella "Fio" Hyacinth Pender is a Gilnean Druid who specializes in animal husbandry, training, and rearing. She is extremely fond of all animals, though she generally does well with sapient species as well. While friendly and laid back, Fio can also be protective and fierce, if her friends, family, or allies are in danger. She is played by Rosastrasza. Description Fio is somewhat tall for a worgen, with a wiry, athletic build. Her fur is red, white, and dark brown, similar in pattern to that of a red fox. Her hide is crisscrossed in any number of scars, from scratches, bites, and, most notably on her hands and feet, burns. She generally wears light amounts of clothing, as she doesn't much like the feel of it on her fur. As a Druid of the Flame, her feline form is a massive, blazing lion. Her scars translate to molten patches, especially the burn scars on her paws, which look nearly like molten rock. Any hard parts of her body, such as teeth and claws, are much like obsidian in color and function. For the most part, Fio is laid back, friendly, and blunt. She tends to let folks speak their piece before assuming anything about them, and doesn't concern herself much with the past when the future is coming up. Fio likes to go with the flow, and is happy to let others do the talking, though she can certainly hold up her end of a conversation if need be. Virtues like honesty, tenacity, bravery, and even-handedness are important to her, both in herself and in others. However, she can be vicious, violent, and protective if provoked, or if a friend or loved one is attacked. History Public History Fiorella spent much of her youth living on the outskirts of Gilneas with her parents and younger sister, Gladiola. The family raised many different kinds of animals, though they emphasized in cattle and horses. Her mother died in labor when Fio was 8, leaving her father to take care of both her and her sister, as well as the farm. In her mid- to late-teens, Fio fell victim to the worgen curse, rendering her senseless for an undetermined amount of time before finally being brought back to her senses with the help of kal'dorei druids. Seeing as she was already quite fond of nature and animals, she began her druidic training with them. Under their guidance, she learned how to better communicate with the natural world, and became a competent (though not outstanding) Druid of the Claw. After finishing her training, Fio spent much of her time rearing and training animals. Although she was occasionally called in to aid with the war effort against the Legion, she mostly just assisted with breaking mounts, training new war beasts, and studying some of the fauna native to the Broken Isles. After the fall of the Legion, she returned to Darnassus, with her sister. Fio was particularly active during the War of the Thorns, assisting her fellow druids with the defense of Ashenvale. During the razing of Teldrassil, she was presumed dead, as she was not capable of escaping and her corpse was never found. However, she returned nearly a month afterwards, with red fur (instead of black), and had the hallmarks of a Druid of the Flame. Locked Files As a young child, Fio was obsessed with becoming a Grand Master Pet Battler. She'd still like to, but she generally keeps her pet battling to a minimum these days due to time constraints. Of all her pets, Nightwing is her favorite, mostly because he's a butt. She generally keeps only a few very mobile, very adaptable pets with her at any one time. Usually, Fio generally only keeps pets capable of flight with her, though she has a few that can't. With Modan Company As a member of Modan Company, Fiorella was initially hired as a Surveyor, but also serves in Security as well. Through hard work and effort, she rose to the rank of Specialist, which she is quite proud of. Fio generally brings a can-do attitude and level head to most dangerous situations, and is more than willing to take point on expeditions, as she believes Surveyors are meant to do. She's also great at disarming bombs. With her face.